Clannad Another Story
by SoulEater994
Summary: This story follows Youhei after he heads back to his home town. A seemingly coincidental meeting on the train could be the cause of drastic change in Youhei's life, for better or worse. Youhei X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The day after Graduation

The train ride from Hikarizaka to Sunohara's home town was a long one. He watched the passing by of flower fields and trees from the window of the train. It was the day after his Graduation from Hikarizaka private high school and was on his way back home to his parents to start his new life. To be honest Sunohara was a little nervous, he didn't know what to expect of the world and that scared him a little. The compartment he was sitting in was empty except for his luggage. A few cows were grazing in a passing field which for some reason made him feel glad he was going home, the small town where he came from was pretty rural with farmland surrounding it. A girl opened the sliding door to his compartment and peered in, she looked his age. "Excuse me, would you mind if I sit in here?" she said. Sunohara looked up at her and gestured the "go ahead" and she bowed before sitting down. "Sorry if I'm imposing but everywhere else is full" she said. Sunohara sat up

"It's not a problem, I was getting bored sat on my own anyway" he said. The girl looked oddly relieved

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking, I'm Lucy Green" the girl introduced. Sunohara smiled

"Yohei Sunohara. You're not from Japan are you?" he asked. Lucy shook her head. There was something oddly alluring to her, usually Sunohara would go crazy with joy if a cute girl started a conversation with him but for some reason he was calm and natural, maybe because he was tired from the night before.

"No, I'm from America but I've lived in Tohoku for around three years. Where are you from?" she asked. Sunohara thought about Tomoya, Nagisa and everyone else back in Hikarizaka

"Tohoku but I've spent the last three years in Hikarizaka for high school, I graduated yesterday" he said "Truth be told, I'll miss it… even though I hated it"

"What makes you miss it if you hate it?" she asked looking out at the fields

"I had tons of good memories there, memories and friends. Especially Tomoya" Sunohara remembered the look on Tomoya's face when they last saw each other, he wasn't sad with despair but he wasn't happy and bounding either, he was worrying about his sick girlfriend Nagisa who had to repeat her senior year for the second time

"What's he like?" she asked suddenly

"Tomoya? Well he is a kind person, he helps his friends out a lot. He helped me out when I was in a… well… a dark place let's just say" he answered remembering the fight they had when Tomoya pretended to be Sunohara's little sister's boyfriend to try and make Sunohara see sense

"What happened? Want to talk about it?" Lucy asked

"It's a little complicated, you sure?" he asked. Lucy checked her watch

"We got plenty of time, I'm a very good listener" she said

"Well, all right… My little sister came to play in a baseball match we had for the neighbourhood league but she stuck around because she said she was worried about me not deciding my future. My friend Tomoya and I came up with a plan to fool my sister into thinking I was being looked after by a responsible girlfriend so we searched for a suitable match. Tomoya being Tomoya made me sound like a pimp though. In the end we ran out of options until Sanae, Tomoya's girlfriend's mom, offered to help. The date went well but my sister didn't buy it. I was stupidly thinking I was in love with Sanae when my sister dumped a huge bombshell on me saying she had a boyfriend who was older than her, I was stupid back then and said 'who has time for a little sister if you're in love' and she said the same thing back to me. A few days passed and I caught Tomoya on a date with my sister, Mei by the way, and it turned out that he was the mystery boyfriend. At first I was shocked but I thought 'it's Tomoya… it's fine' after a few more days past I heard they were trying to get the soccer team to let me re-join but being the assholes they are they refused and started to pick on my sister. I waited to see if Tomoya would step in and he wouldn't so I rushed in and kicked their pompous asses. After the fight me and Tomoya confronted each other and talked through our fists. It was only after that fight I realised Tomoya and Mei were only pretending and were trying to make me see sense. That was near the start of my last semester I think." Sunohara finished. Telling Lucy made him think about how stupid he really was back then

"That's quite a story. So Tomoya was trying to help you and not hurt you?" Lucy asked

"It's obvious to me now but I didn't see it back then" the announcer cut in

"Next stop, Tohoku Station" it said. Sunohara and Lucy stood up as the train gradually reduced its speed.

"It was nice meeting you, Sunohara. I hope we can meet again here's my phone number" she said and wrote on a small piece of paper and handed it to him. They left the train and parted ways. As soon as she was out of sight he let out a big "Yahoo!" and began running down the platform pulling his suitcase along behind him with a beaming smile on his face.

*Scene Break*

He reached his house still with a beaming smile on his face. He collected himself and knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes then a girl around 14 answered. "Hello Mei, it's been a while" he said and Mei ran and hugged him

"Welcome home Yohei, come on in!" she said happily and grabbed his suitcase off him. "How was your trip?" she asked. The beaming smile threw itself back on his face

"I got a nice girl's phone number by telling her the story about when me and you had that… problem a while back" he said sitting down on a kitchen stool

"So telling a story of when Okazaki had to help you out of your own deluded love life turned a girl on enough to give you her phone number… wow she must be desperate" Mei said. Sunohara made a whining noise

"Don't say it like that Mei! I know I was stupid back then and I made a lot of terrible mistakes but I'm different now! Anyway, she's an American who's been living in Tohoku for the past three years" Sunohara seemed to be proud of himself, after all it was the first time a girl gave him her phone number

"Is her name Lucy Green?" Mei asked. Sunohara looked shocked

"Y… yes that's her name, how did you know?" Mei giggled "what's so funny?"

"She lives next door Yohei!" she exclaimed and Sunohara exploded in shock

"WHAT!?" he screamed and rushed out to read the name plate on the next door mailbox and sure enough it read "Green" he ran back into his house and was stuck for words and could only manage to point in the direction of the house next door and make whining and grunting sounds. Then all of a sudden he realised what that meant and the smile came back "that's awesome! My potential girlfriend lives right next door!"

"She's taken…" Mei suddenly said and he was struck by an imaginary lightning bolt and fell flat on his face. "Just kidding, you're still the same!" Mei said and giggled again. He sprang up and blew steam through his nose

"Don't do that Mei! You scared me!" he said in a distraught voice. A knock on the door caused him to almost jump out of his skin. Mei answered the door and Lucy appeared on the other side. He rushed up to the door behind Mei and gave a greeting smile. "Hi again Lucy, what can we do for you?" he said

"Oh well, I was pondering over your name and I was sure I heard it before so I came to confirm it, I was right! You're part of the Sunohara's, my next door neighbours!" she said. Mei looked underwhelmed

"Wow… for Tohoku's kid genius… you couldn't figure that out straight away?" she said. Lucy blushed

"I'm not so good with names, Mei, you know that!" she said. Sunohara looked confused

"Kid genius?" he said "Like Kotomi?" Mei nodded

"Yes, Lucy graduated from Harvard when she was just fifteen… but Kotomi is still smarter than her" Sunohara looked at Lucy with admiration

"Wow! You never said… then again I spent the entire train ride talking about myself. Why don't you come in and I'll make some tea?" he said gesturing her to come in

"Well ok if it's alright with you" she said and walked into the house. As she walked past Sunohara, he caught a smell of something sweet, it was her hair. It made his face droop and go all goofy. Mei nudged him "tea, Yohei" she whispered and he snapped out of it and zoomed into the kitchen to make their guest tea.

"Um, sorry if I'm troubling you." She said in a shy voice. Sunohara laughed off the statement

"Really it's no big deal, I'm happy you visited" he said finishing up the tea. He put the cups on a tray and carried it to the kitchen table. Mei thought for a second then snapped her fingers

"I need to go and find mom and dad, they might need help with something… so I'll see you around Lucy" she said and with that she left the two of them in silence. They sat drinking their tea in silence for a few minutes until Lucy cleared her throat to get his attention.

"I've been thinking about the story you told me on the train. You said you looked for a fake responsible girlfriend… why didn't you look for a real one instead?" she asked slightly blushing

"It was only to trick Mei into thinking I was well looked after… Tomoya said it could have turned into a real relationship but I didn't know Sanae was actually Nagisa's, Tomoya's girlfriend, mother, I thought she was her sister. You can tell how that turned out" Sunohara answered looking down into his cup of brown swirling tea "why do you ask?"

"I know this is sudden and that we only just met and everything but would you like to try and be my boyfriend?" she asked blushing. He fell off his chair as soon as he heard her ask and dragged himself back up

"You're asking… me out?" he asked surprised and going red himself "are you serious?"

"Yes I am. To be honest I don't really fit in here at Tohoku, my only friend is Mei so I know I can trust your family… but if I was to go out with someone I know, I'll feel a lot more secure here" she said. She blushed a little more "and I want to get to know you more" he was overwhelmed by what was happening and couldn't quite grasp it. Back in Hikarizaka he couldn't even get a girl to engage in a conversation with him let alone get them to ask him out

"Well sure, I can't say no to a cute girl like you" Sunohara said happily. Lucy jumped with joy and kissed his cheek

"Thank you Su… Yohei! I'm really happy you agreed to that!" she chirped and hugged him. Yohei turned bright red as Lucy's breasts pushed against him. He giggled in slight disbelief. Had this just happened? A cute girl asked _him _out? She was smart to, a graduate at Harvard at the age of fifteen. He couldn't believe his luck as he hugged her back. Was this a dream? Would he suddenly wake up back in his dorm room back in Hikarizaka private high school's dorms? He thought of Nagisa and Tomoya, they were happy even though they were polar opposites yet somehow the same. He smiled as they ended the embrace to sit back down. "Oh congratulations on graduating by the way" Lucy said

"Oh thank you, good riddance to school" he replied. They drank up the rest of their tea began talking about themselves for a while before Yohei's parents came into the house followed by Mei.

"Oh, welcome home Yohei, have a nice trip? I see you've made friends with Lucy" his dad said and bowed

"The trip was good thank you dad" Yohei said. Lucy seemed to go red again and leaned in to his ear

"Can you tell them, I'm kind of nervous" she whispered in his ear. Yohei giggled then sighed

"Dad, me and Lucy have decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend, just thought you should know" his dad froze in his tracks with a look of shock in his face. The shocked face turned into a grin and his eyes glinted. He grabbed Yohei and pulled him to the other side of the room

"So you finally found yourself a girl huh? She's a nice catch too… I'm proud to call you my son!" his dad grew emotional and tears streamed down his cheeks "Oh the wonders of youth… it's beautiful!" he said

"Wow dad… compared to you I'm like oatmeal…" Yohei said in a sarcastic voice. Lucy poked her head over the two of them with a confused expression on her face

"Is there something wrong with me dating your son Mr Sunohara?" she asked and Yohei's dad grinned with that strange glint in his eye. He took a hold of her hand and bowed to her

"There most certainly isn't problem! In fact I'm glad my boy finally got himself a girlfriend… to be honest…" he leaned in closer "he stinks when it comes to women" Yohei frowned and smacked his father over the head

"I don't stink as much as you… it's a miracle mom fell for you…" he took Lucy's hand and led her out of the house. Outside they began to walk down the street, there wasn't any particular reason, Yohei just wanted fresh air and time alone with Lucy to try and get to know her more. "Is my dad usually like that towards you?" he asked

"Well most of the time he just looks at me with a weird expression on his face but he didn't really talk to me that much before today" Yohei laughed

"Yeah that sounds about right… he says he's a big player with women but all he really does is sit in a corner and stare at them all day until they talk to him" Yohei looked up at the sky "so Lucy… what was it like at Harvard? Were you looked down on?" he asked. Lucy giggled

"At first it was tough yes, but as time passed people started to realise I was just as smart as they were, some cases even smarter. Truth be told I was kind of lonely, no one was my own age so everyone was older, it was scary" Lucy thought for a second "oh that's right… you've just graduated right?" she asked

"Yeah, just yesterday, why?" he replied

"Have you decided on what you want to do?" she asked. He shook his head, he could guess where this was going.

"Well, my dad owns a driving company and he's looking for more drivers. He's willing to pay for driving lessons too, would you be interested?" Yohei couldn't believe it. This day was just too awesome. He met a beautiful girl who asked _him _out and now he got offered a free job right out of high school. He felt it was too good to be true and there was going to be something really bad soon but he shoved that feeling to the back of his mind

"Are you kidding? Of course I'll be interested! Man this is just too awesome!" he beamed

"There's a small catch though…" Yohei's heart suddenly sank

"What's that?" he said in a worried tone

"You'll have to live in a dorm during training periods, but you can leave during free time hours and you can have visitors too" she explained. It wasn't too big of a catch after all he did spend the last three years living in a dorm but he was still a little disappointed

"I guess that's ok, I'm used to living in a dorm so it is fine, as long as I can see you regularly" he replied

"Great, I'll let him know then. He'll be happy that you'll be joining the team" she said and kissed his cheek. Just then a group of boys stepped in there way and looked mean and Yohei instantly took a defensive stance

"I heard you were back today Sunohara! How was High School?" the biggest guy said. Yohei scowled at them

"What do you care? Leave us alone we don't need trouble right now" he said and began to walk the other way but one of the boys grabbed Lucy by the arm and pulled her up. She yelped in pain. Yohei growled loudly "bastards! Let her go!" he barked at them. They laughed

"Or what? You going to go cry to your mommy little boy?" the leader of the group sneered. Yohei cleared his throat and stood up straight with a defiant look on his face

"Let her go… _now!" _he proclaimed. A powerful but slow fist flew towards him but he caught it and forced it back "I'm not the wimpy scrapper I used to be, you don't let her go and I will not hold back anything" Yohei threatened

"You think that a hollow threat like that will make us do what you say… you must be stupider than we thought, boys… trash him!" the gang leader said. The boy holding Lucy also let go to join in the fight and Yohei grinned

"Ok Lucy run! I'll handle this!" he yelled and Lucy apologised as she ran off. The boys closed in but they were slow and unbalanced. A heavy, clambering punch flew in and Yohei ducked and unleashed a powerful fast uppercut into the leaders chin. He then spun kicked another boy leaving him flattened on the floor. Realising the Yohei was tougher than he was before the gang changed tactics and charged in all at once.

Lucy sat on a fence bordering one of the farms on the outskirts of Tohoku. She was worried and felt guilty about leaving Yohei behind like that. She was impressed though, Yohei managed to get the thugs to release her without them even knowing it. Hopefully Yohei knew what he was going to do after that though. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and gasped. Yohei looked all beat up but he had a smile on his face. "Are you alright Yohei? You look hurt!" she asked jumping off the fence and ran up to him

"I'm fine, as long as you got away it's ok" he said and leaned against the fence looking out to the horizon. "I used to come out here when I was a kid, it's a beautiful view…" he said. Lucy took a handkerchief and wiped away some dirt and blood from his face

"Thank you for saving me back there" she said. Yohei laughed

"You've done a lot for me today alone, I have to repay you" he said. He felt Lucy's hand on his. He defiantly wasn't like his old self, his time at Hikarizaka High School had changed him for the better, and for that he thanked Tomoya Okazaki in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A fresh new road

A Week had passed since Yohei returned to Tohoku and he started his driving lessons today, which also meant he would move into a dorm for the next few months. Yohei looked at his freshly dyed black hair in the bathroom mirror. He had a disappointing look about him. He didn't feel right with black hair. To him, his bleach blond hair was like a statement about who he was. He gritted his teeth then washed his face. Outside the house Lucy was waiting in a taxi owned by her father's company. He got in and sat down with his baggage in the car trunk. "Well… my new life will be starting today I suppose…" Yohei started but then spotted a small suitcase under Lucy's feet "what's with the bag?" he asked. Lucy smiled

"I managed to persuade my father to let me join the crew too! We're going to be work buddies Yohei" she said cheerfully

"R… really!? Wow that changes everything!" he yelped in delight. The driver grinned as he drove

"So, you two are new recruits then eh? That means you'll have to go through…" the man shuddered "driving lessons" he said. Lucy and Yohei both looked confused

"What's so bad about that?" Yohei asked. The man looked solemn

"Mr Matsuda, the driving instructor. He used to be an instructor for the Japanese military…" the man said "he was told to resign… for being too harsh" the man had a genuinely terrified face and that made both Lucy and Yohei shiver with fright. "It was nice knowing you two kids…" he said but then he burst out laughing. "Oh man I got you two good!"

"What are you talking about? Mr Matsuda isn't a harsh instructor then?" Yohei asked

"Oh no he's harsh as hell but he chose to leave the army because it was too much pressure, he wasn't told to resign at all, but you should have seen the look on your faces"

"That's not very nice y'know…" Lucy said in a sheepish tone

"It's just a joke, sorry" the driver said and continued driving

_The months that followed were long and tough and Lucy and I went through quite a bit. Mr Matsuda was a tough teacher but he was effective and I learned a lot. But in the end, I failed the final exam and had to restart the whole training process, unfortunately being as intelligent as she is Lucy also failed and had to restart along with me, she says she tried the best she could but in the end her mind drew a blank. To be honest, I think the reason she failed was because of me, I think I held her back but she keeps saying it wasn't. It was summer and I couldn't help but think about Nagisa, her final semester must be coming to an end._

"Hey, tomorrow is a free day right?" Yohei asked Lucy. They were in his dorm room having a cup of tea. Lucy thought for a second

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"How about we go on a date? Sound fun?" Yohei asked. Lucy blushed slightly.

"A date? Why?" she didn't look puzzled but she did look confused

"I haven't taken you on a real date since our last free day three weeks ago, I want to do something fun with you. So, how about it?" Yohei put a hand out

"Sure, I'd love to Yohei! It's been a while since we last went on a date!" Lucy said happily and took Yohei's hand. Then the phone rang.

"Oh, who could that be?" Yohei picked up the phone and answered "Hello, this is Sunohara, how can I help" Yohei instantly recognised the voice on the other side of the phone

"Hey it's Tomoya" he said

"Huh, Okazaki!? Seriously?" Yohei said excitedly

"Yeah, it's been a while, how're you holding up?" Tomoya asked

"Works tough man, actually… you got a second?"

"I'd love to hear all about it but I need to talk to you" Tomoya sounded a little unsure

"Oh ok, what's on your mind? Is Nagisa ok?" Yohei began to sound unsure himself

"Oh she's fine but it is her I want to talk to you about" Tomoya's voice seemed to get a little more friendly and warm "Although she's well and good now, she didn't get to go to her graduation so I thought we'd put on our own for her. Y'know, me, you, Kotomi, Kyo, Ro… everyone"

"Oh now I see, that sounds like a great idea."

"Whatever time works for you, works for me" Tomoya said. Yohei thought for a second

"Well, I'm in the middle of a training period right now, I'm not supposed to leave the dorm without permission"

"Figure something out!" Tomoya sneered

"You don't even care do you? Hang on" Yohei turned to Lucy "how about we go to Hikarizaka tomorrow? Y'know, as our date" he asked. Lucy thought for a second then smiled

"Sounds fun!" she chirped. Yohei smiled back

"How about tomorrow, I have a day off anyway… ha… I must be a real nice guy to give up my free time for someone else's girlfriend"

"Yeah you sure are! Bring Mei along too!" Tomoya said

"Hey do you mind if I bring along someone else?" Yohei asked

"Oh sure, the more the merrier, who is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow my good sir" Yohei jested and said goodbye. He put down the phone and sighed. "Man I wanted to spend the day with you alone tomorrow…"

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Lucy asked and crawled over to him to sit next to him

"To a private Graduation Ceremony for Nagisa. She missed her real one so Tomoya is organising a private one for her" Yohei said

"That's sweet, Nagisa must be lucky to have him. Just as I'm lucky to have you Yohei…" there was a moment of silence as they stared into each other's eyes. Then they began to lean into each other ready to embrace in a kiss but then the door swung open and a strong looking guy stomped in

"All right you two! Lights out, back to your dorm room Lucy!" he said in a rough tone

"Ok Mr Matsuda, no need to yell like that…" Lucy said getting up "I'll meet you at the train station tomorrow ok" she said to Yohei and walked out of the room to head to her dorm.

Yohei, Lucy and Mei all sat on the train together. Yohei looked a little tired but was excited to see his friends again after so long. Mei looked ecstatic, she couldn't wait to see Nagisa and Tomoya. Yohei swore she loved them more than she loved him. Lucy looked a little anxious after all she had never met these people before and didn't know what to expect. "Well, we're almost there, you ready to meet my past three years?" Yohei asked Lucy. She nodded

"Yes, I can't wait to meet everyone" she said "especially Kotomi, I want to talk to her"

"She's a little unsociable but I think she'll love you!" Mei said and patted her on the shoulder. The train began to slow down to pull into Hikarizaka train station. "I guess this is it" she said and stood up

The trio stood at the bottom of the hill leading up to the High school. The road was lined with cherry trees that were in full bloom. "I guess Tomoyo managed to save the trees then… she was a violent one" Yohei said and led them both up the hill. He could see a small group of people as the school gate came closer and closer. The group waved and he waved back. A girl with long purple hair leaned in close to Yohei and had a face like she was in deep thought. Yohei felt a little uncomfortable

"Who the hell are you?" she said finally and he fell smack on his face

"Kyo… Don't you recognise me? I know it's been a long time but that's just mean" he said getting up off the floor the girl laughed

"Oh I'm just pulling your leg, it's nice to see you again Sunohara!" she said and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's the hair, you look so different!" she jested. Then she noticed Lucy "oh… who have we here?" she made her way over to Lucy and looked at her from top to bottom. "Aren't you a little old to be hanging around with Mei?" she asked. Yohei frowned and was about to say something but Lucy beat him to it

"Yes I'm Mei's friend but I'm not her guest, I'm Yohei's guest. I am his girlfriend after all" she said. Kyo and all the others who were gathered all gasped in complete shock. Kyo looked back and forth between the two of them then snapped her fingers

"How much is he paying you?" Kyo asked and Yohei blew steam through his nose

"I'm not paying her anything! She's my girlfriend!" Yohei yelled. Kyo turned to Mei with a questioning look

"I couldn't believe it too… my reaction was the same as yours" Mei said shrugging her shoulders. Kyo grinned

"Well I'll be. You finally managed to get yourself a girl Sunohara… I never thought it possible for you" Kyo sneered

"Gee thanks Kyo…" Yohei sarcastically said back to her. A shy looking girl with blue coloured hair that was tied in double pony tails stepped up to Lucy

"Excuse me miss, I think I know you…" she said. They all looked towards the girl

"Kotomi, you know her?" Kyo asked

"Not personally, but aren't you Lucy Green, the girl who graduated from Harvard university at the age of 15?" Kotomi asked. Lucy sighed

"Wow I didn't know I was famous enough to be known by anyone around here" Lucy said. A shocked gasp rippled through the crowd once more. Kotomi had a look of admiration

"Wow! You're my hero!" she said happily.

"Wow, thanks but I'm not the most intelligent person in the world…" Lucy said

"That's for sure… you're going out with my brother…" Mei said under her breath.

"Never mind that, go put this on Yohei!" Kyo shoved a brown paper bag into his stomach. It contained a Hikarizaka High School Uniform. Yohei groaned

"I thought I got rid of wearing this for good" he whined

"Oh just go put it on already!" Go pushed him off to the changing rooms and he reluctantly agreed. After he came back, everyone was crowded around Lucy asking questions and she was obviously uncomfortable.

"Alright I'm back… when is Okazaki and Nagisa supposed to get here?" he asked

"Soon, we have to be patient y'know! Nagisa has no idea that this is happening so it only makes sense for them to take time getting here…" Kyo said. Suddenly an older woman who was obviously a teacher pointed towards the gate

"Look, they're coming!" she said

"Oh! Thank you Mrs Ibuki, Alright… act natural everyone!" Kyo said

"That'd be hard for you Kyo…" Yohei grinned. A tall boy with bluish black hair walked in through the gates followed by a cute girl with brown hair. They walked up to the group and Yohei greeted them. The boy looked blankly at him then finally said "Who the hell are you?" Yohei fell on his face again

"Don't you recognise me!?" he yelped. The boy stared at Yohei and he stared back. Suddenly the boy burst out laughing. Kyo stepped forward

"Yeah I know right, when he first came I was like _who the hell invited this guy?_ Pretty funny right?" she said laughing along with him. Lucy stepped forward to and cleared her throat

"You must be Tomoya, Yohei talks a lot about you" she said. Tomoya stopped laughing and looked surprised

"Oh so you're Sunohara's mystery guest, to be honest I thought it'd be some dirt bag guy who's insensitive to anyone else's feelings." He said

"Oh I can assure you I'm a perfectly sensitive girl" she smiled

"So, are you his cousin?" Tomoya asked. She shook her head

"No, I'm his girlfriend" she said and received an all-out laugh as a reaction. The brown haired girl, Lucy assumed was Nagisa, coughed

"That's not very nice Tomoya, she looks like she's telling the truth" she said in a shy but stern voice. Tomoya stopped laughing and pulled himself together. He bowed at her

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tomoya Okazaki. This is my girlfriend Nagisa Furokawa" he introduced and Nagisa bowed with him. Lucy bowed back

"I'm Lucy Green, it's a pleasure to meet you too" she said. Tomoya snapped his fingers

"So you're American, I thought I recognised the accent" he said. Nagisa all of a sudden shook her head and looked really confused. She tapped on Tomoya's shoulder and he turned to her

"Um… this is a very nice reunion and all… but I'm not quite sure what's going on here" she said looking around at everyone's smiling faces. Kyo handed her another brown paper bag and Tomoya put a hand on her shoulder

"Isn't it obvious? It's your graduation ceremony" he said smiling

The private graduation ceremony was over and Lucy and Yohei had a little time to themselves wondering the streets of Hikarizaka. Mei had tagged along with the others for a bite to eat in celebration. They were holding hands and walking towards the kid's playground. The sun was setting and an orange glow illuminated the sky. "So, did you have fun?" Yohei asked Lucy. She nodded

"I enjoyed meeting everyone… although Kyo is a bit scary" she said. Yohei Chuckled as they sat down on the swings in the playground

"I guess it's back to it tomorrow… man that sucks… but at least it's only for a few weeks more until our test" Yohei said and sighed. He looked at Lucy and noticed she looked a little depressed. "What's wrong Lucy?" he asked

"It's nothing, really…" she said in a distant voice

"I can smell that lie… you can tell me" he said and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he could see her eyes starting to water

"Am I… holding you back?" she asked. Yohei gasped in shock

"What are you talking about? Why would you hold me back?" he replied. She sniffed and was obviously fighting a losing battle against crying

"Well… did I make you fail our first test?" she asked and a tear fell down her cheek. Yohei gulped and he didn't know how to respond. He took a deep breath and chuckled a little

"To be honest I thought that I was the reason _you _failed... no you didn't do anything to cause me to fail… in fact you encouraged me… but sadly I still failed but with each other's help and support I'm sure we'll pull through this time!" Yohei said, inside though, he wasn't so sure, could they really do it? To pass the driving test was simple but Mr Matsuda was harsh in grading and marking. You had to get next to perfect to pass. Lucy wiped her face and smiled

"You're right… you always know what to say Yohei" she said. They fell into silence and they stared into each other's eyes. "It's getting late…" she said distantly but Yohei shook his head

"Mei can wait a few more minutes…" he said and the both began to lean forwards. Their lips embraced and their tongues met to play with each other. The got up from the swings and hugged each other as they kissed. It lasted for about five minutes and they finally let go of each other and was took aback by a sudden clapping sound

"Well… looks like you're more intimate than I first thought… I'm proud of you Sunohara!" Tomoya's voice called out from the gate to the park. Nagisa was beside him and was blushing. Yohei grunted

"Perfect timing as always Okazaki…" Yohei retorted. Lucy began to blush too. Tomoya walked up to them chuckling

"Wow, I never expected you to get a girlfriend so quickly" he taunted "anyway, Mei is waiting for you at the train station. I wouldn't be too long if I were you" he said and put a hand on Yohei's shoulder. He turned to Lucy with a serious face "take care of this idiot for me" he said. Lucy frowned

"I can assure you, he's no idiot. When we first started to date he saved me from a bunch of thugs. He outsmarted them and helped me get away unharmed… of course he wasn't so lucky" she said. Yohei felt a little weird, he had never had anyone talk about him like that. "He's a hero to me"

"I only tricked them into letting you go so you could run… it wasn't that hard, I know them" Yohei said in a modest tone. Tomoya laughed again

"Well I'm sure you've matured since I've last left you but you need to go home" he pointed in the direction of the train station "Mei will be getting worried"

"Yeah… well it's been a good day, it was nice to see you again Okazaki, let's get together again soon alright?" Yohei said and started to walk away. Tomoya and Nagisa stood in the park and watched Yohei and Lucy leave.

"Sunohara's doing well, I'm happy to see him like this" Nagisa said and Tomoya put an arm around her

"They're well on their way down a new road… much like we are… c'mon I bet Sanae and Akio are getting worried about us…" Tomoya said and they too left the park.

A/N: Sorry if Tomoya is a little OOC (or any other characters for that matter) but this is my first Fan Fiction ever. Don't really know where this story will go, let me know if you have any suggestions/complaints


End file.
